Even Vampires Get Bored
by EdwardEclipse
Summary: When Bella's not with the Cullens, what do they do? Play games of course! Alice's boredom leads to a comical war between her and Jasper. Pranks are pulled and sides are picked. Who will prevail? Alice or Jasper?


Even Vampires Get Bored

Chapter 1

It Begins...

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight. If I did, I'd be very rich and famous and Stephanie Meyer. All of which, currently, I am not.**

**This fanfic is basically a result of my writer's block that I decided to publish for your reading pleasure. As of right now this is only going to be something fun and lighthearted I'm writing and it probably won't have a deep plot. But it makes me happy and hopefully it makes you happy. If it does REVIEW!**

Alice's POV

_Whirr… _The metallic silver ball rolled across the ornate wooden plane. It caught the light from the luxurious chandelier hanging overhead and flashed brilliantly. It continued its progression across the sleek table until it was caught up in a large, ghostly white and. The hand held the cool marble for a moment. Then it flicked, a movement nearly too quick to see, and the ball was sent whirring back across the table.

I watched the flawlessly smooth marble skitter its way back across the unblemished wooden table and into Emmett's waiting hand. He snatched it up one it had reached the en. In one fluid movement the marble was tossed up in the air and caught again with the same hand. Emmett looked at the shiny sphere in his hand. Then he looked down at me.

I was seated across from him and met his gaze evenly, if not somewhat tiredly. I shook my head fiercely as a glimpse of a vision entered my head. The vision showed Emmett throwing the ball at me.

'You're no fun.' He mouthed at me with a roll of his golden eyes. With a huffy breath, he set his hands back on either side of the long table. The marble was, once again, set on its path, making the faintest of noises as it traveled with the grain of the polished wood. I sighed heavily and set my chin down on my hands.

My gaze lazily followed the small ball from Emmett's left hand to his right hand and back again. My eyes eventually surveyed the entire room in search of any interesting change that would save me from my boredom.

"Alas…" I whispered thing out loud after seeing no change in the scene. Jasper was sitting sideways in a comfortable emerald green lounge chair. His legs were propped up on the ornately carved end table next to the chair and his nose was buried in some book. The Basic Principles of Organic Chemistry, how exciting. Unfortunately for me it was a very large and excruciatingly boring book. Also, Jazz had somehow gotten it in his head that he didn't read enough and had set a 1,000 page goal every day.

I sighed again, loudly, hoping he would take notice and rescue me. No such luck. I looked around at the many large, dull books in our private library. My gaze flicked back to Emmett's marble as it reflected the light brightly.

In the seat next to Emmett, Edward was sitting quietly. He had his headphones in his ears and was no doubt listening to classical music. Edward also had a pad of staff paper and was starting one of his many original compositions. Currently though, his eyes were closed, soaking in the melodies and artistically placed notes of whatever he was listening to.

Rosalie was nowhere to be found. She was never in the library and I supposed I could go see what she was up to, but right now who I really wanted was Jasper. Then again, I always wanted Jasper. I scooted back my chair from the table and stood. Emmett stopped rolling the little marble and looked at me as I walked over to Jasper. I moved to stand near the back of the chair, looking down at the book.

"Jaazzz…" I said, stretching his names into two syllables. I twined my fingers in his hair. Then I traced down to his ear and brought a single finger to his neck. There, I drew lazy circles moving towards his shoulder blades. I brought both hands to rest on his shoulders, caressing his strong muscles. I bent over the chair to put my mouth by his ear. "Let's go do something." I whispered pleadingly.

Jasper closed his book with a loud snap and for a minute I thought I had won. I smiled and kissed Jasper's honey colored hair. "No Alice," Jasper's flawlessly smooth words shocked me. "I need to read, dear, really." He turned he head and gave me a heart wrenchingly perfect smile. His lips met mine for an unsatisfying instant and then he turned back to his book, reopening to his page.

I didn't move, frozen by his rejection. My mouth was open in shock and I turned to look at Emmett. He looked just as shocked and circled his finger around his ear in the symbol for crazy. I nodded absently and turned back to Jazz. Sticking my lower lip out in a pout, I whimpered slightly.

"Please Alice, I need silence." Jasper said with a sigh. Well, I thought, if that's the way he wants to play it fine! Two can play the silent game. If he wanted to reject me, I was going to have to reject him back. But first…

I looked at Emmett and held my hands open expectantly. A sly grin spread over Emmett's face as he processed what I was going to do. Most likely reading my thoughts, Edward's eyebrows rose and he took out his headphones. For a moment it looked like he was going to tell Jasper but then he just rolled his eyes and settled to watch.

Acting calmly, so as not to have my emotions give me away, I drifted away from Jasper's chair and nearer to Emmett's table. He lightly tossed me the marble he had been playing with which I caught with ease.

"Well, goodbye then dearest Jazzy." I said solemnly. He didn't even look at me and instead, lifted one pale hand in a gesture of dismissal. Huge mistake.

I fingered the round projectile, rolling it around in my hand. I had to throw it just right. I didn't want to hurt him, just teach him a lesson. You do not reject Alice Cullen.

Then an even more brilliant plan hatched in my genius mind. I smiled and readied my throw. Ready, aim, FIRE! The silver ball was flung out of my hand with dazzling strength and speed. It flew at Jasper's chair and hit the back of his book. The marble was deflected, as I thought it would be. By this time Jasper had looked up. The tiny ball launched into the nearest bookcase, right behind Jasper's chair and knocked down a single large book.

Now one book, normally, wouldn't be a problem. However if that book happened to hold up an entire row of thick novels, it starts a domino effect. Book after book tumbled to the ground resulting in thud after thud. I couldn't contain my laughter at Jasper's surprised face when three huge books landed in his lap. When all the books in that row had fallen, I prepared to run for it when, suddenly, the entire wooden shelf fell off the bookcase.

It crashed to the floor, splintering into several pieces but not before sending an entirely new row of books plummeting to the ground. Papers were flying everywhere and the falling books were making a huge ruckus.

"This means war, baby!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then with one last conspiratorial look at Emmett, my partner in crime, I took off running. I flew down the staircase and out the door in a flash.

A window opened and Jasper stuck his head out. "ALICE!" He screamed but it was too late. I was a great distance away and already planning out my next plan of action. Boredom, I thought happily, stands no chance against Alice the Great!

**And so the fun begins! REVIEW please!! If you haven't already, check out my other story Bella's Talent and its sequel Senseless. Sorry this chapter was short; I really wanted to publish something today. Longer fun filled chapters on the way. REVIEW and I'll update faster!!! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
